The Small Things: Hunger Games
by subliminal shady
Summary: Johanna Mason can't help but wanting to cry every second of her life. She's sad and depressed, so she uses her time after the war to talk to her fellow rebels about the dead of the Games and the war. She now knows the small things about everyone, and writes them down so she'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**"Remember the small things. Not the big things. When you're on your deathbed, those don't matter anymore."**

**-Anonymous**

**_Small Things: Boggs_**

****When I remember Boggs, I think of how strict he was to his Star Squad. But there's something else, too. I also remember him as a tough guy with a good heart. I remember the joke he made once about Finnick stripping off his hospital gown. I remember how he was fighting back a smile right before he got his legs blown off. Or so Katniss tells me.

But no one knows the small things except me. Johanna Mason. Since I actually survived through the war, I put my extra time to use, gathering stories from my fellow rebels about the ones who died. I don't know why I did it. I guess I just got bored. Well... I guess I was sad and depressed. Remember the small things cured me a bit.

*Small Things About Boggs*

-I, Johanna Mason, got this story from Katniss Everdeen, and figured out the rest on my own

_One day, in the dining hall, Boggs walked in, frustrated. President Coin was being so dictator-like it was easy to get angry. But Boggs, he was more upset than most. He was the Commander of the Star Squad. The Star Squad. He hated that name so much, and he had only just learned that, no, some of the most skilled soldiers in Thirteen would _not _be one the front line, they'd be acting for the damn cameras._

_Boggs slammed down his tray on a table. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. He doesn't even have the heart to eat his stew, which actually has real venison in it. Suddenly, he feels someone much shorter than him tap his knee. He twists around to see his nephew, Marcus._

_"Uncle Boggs?" Marcus asks. "Why do you look mad?" Boggs opened his mouth to tell the kid to mind his own business. But then he remembered all the dead rebels and knew, soon, he would join them. _

_"Don't worry," says Boggs, getting up and scooping up the boy in his arms. "I'm not mad at you." He ruffles Marcus's hair affectionately. Deep down, Boggs had always loved children. "Where's your mother, huh?"_

_"She's getting our trays!" says Marcus. "We're going to sit with you today! She says you look too lonely!" Anna, Bogg's sister, was sure right about that. He was lonely. And Marcus was right. He was mad._

_But right then, as he was holding Marcus, he wasn't angry at all._


	2. Finnick

**I really hope you all like this chapter. My sister, Catching Fireflies, requested that I do a chapter on Finnick, so here it is! If you'd like to request the character for the next chapter, review! Remember, only if they died in the trilogy. **

My hand aches as I write these words down for everyone to see. You, whoever is reading this... this is all for you, understand? Katniss tells the story all wrong, and you people need to know the truth. I told you about Boggs, and now I'm going to tell you about Finnick.

Finnick was in every definition misunderstood. To Katniss, he at first was flirty and getting too close. Then in Thirteen, he supposedly 'broke'. Fucking Fire Girl has such a thick skull I can't believe how she can swim. Supposedly after Finnick married that bitch, Annie Cresta, he transformed into a new person: a friendly, laughing, happy person that loved his wife. Bullshit. _This _is Finnick, what I'm about to say. So listen to me.

*Small Things About Finnick*

-I, Johanna Mason, got this story from my own memory

_He grins, that teasing, cocky grin he always gives me. He smiles as he lets go of my arms and lets me fall into the shallow water. "Come on, Johanna. I thought you were smarter than this." He knows how to empower me. I stand up and kick him between the legs._

_"Damn it, Johanna," he says, wincing. "Some of us plan on having children." That wipes the newly formed smile right off my face. Finnick and Annie. Finnick and Annie. I swallow hard, thinking of the fact that I've had many lovers, but I haven't cared about any of them. Same the other way around. Finnick sees the fury in my eyes and knows that I'm about to get violent. "Forget I said-" he starts, but he's far too late. I'm stomping through the waves, back toward the blurry shore. I make sure to stomp so much I spray water in his face. I feel like such a little kid, but now that Finnick's reminded me of how no one loves me, the rules of maturity don't apply anymore._

_"Johanna, I'm sorry!" Finnick yells after me, persistent like always. "Really, I am!" Yeah, right. He might as well have stabbed me. "I'll talk to you later tonight!" he shouts at last. When I don't respond, he says, "Well, be like that! Jo, I'm not trying to hurt you!" His nickname for me stings. I turn around, feet from the shore._

_"No, it must come naturally!" I yell at him. "You don't need to tell me that I'll die without anyone ever loving me! I know that already!" Furious, I stomp my way up to his house by the beach, stripping off my wet clothes as I walk. I throw myself down on the couch that I sleep on for the time being. Here, staying at Finnick's house, is just so awkward. Especially with his Capitol lovers coming knocking every other day or that Annie Cresta girl that makes his eyes light up. _

_I hear a knock on the door and slip a sundress and nothing more over my head. I make my way to the door, my bare feet slapping against the wood. The knocking isn't loud and sharp like the sound of a Capitol lover's knocking. It was loud, but not so hard that it would hurt the knocker's hand. I run a hand through my hair even though it's cut short and spiky, and open the door. Instead of seeing some random Capitol lady with a name like Rhiannon Motherfucker, I see Finnick, looking exhausted, holding a net filled with fish. He grins at me hopefully as if the fish are a peace offering._

_"I brought dinner," he says, still smiling at me. "Do you want to eat on the porch tonight?" He grins that silly, hopeful grin again. He holds out the full net as if I can't possibly say no to this amazing offer. _

_Tentatively, I smile back. "Sure, Finn. That sounds great." If he doesn't want to talk about it, it's fine with me. More than fine. We fry the fish, talk about how nice the weather is until dinner is ready. Thankfully, Mags hasn't came yet to check up on us. I think she thinks that we're secret lovers, because she always is asking me if I'm knocked up._

_After we've set the wooden table, we sit down. The fish is excellent, and Finnick somehow knows just how to fry it. If I skipped over the small fights we've been having, I could call my visit to District Four 'paradise'. But then Finnick clears his throat. _

_"Look, Jo," he says. "I wasn't thinking when I said that. I'm really sorry." He looks up to see my expression. Finnick falters. "You do believe me, right?"_

_"Yeah. Whatever," I say. I don't want to talk about this. At all. His seemingly light comment about having children. My reaction to it. The way I really thought our little fight was over.  
_

_"I don't like being mad at you," he says. "In face, I'm not mad at you at all." I rub my fingers on the table and cry out when I get a splinter under my thumbnail. "You all right, Jo?" I nod, and pull out the damn splinter, not caring about the blood. "Okay, then. Johanna, I'm just going to say this right now. Now, don't hit me or anything." I'm tense. He got in trouble with the Capitol. He killed a Peacekeeper and gave away the rebellion. But no. It's none of those things. It's something much more personal:_

_"I'm going to propose to Annie."_

_His sea green eyes pierce holes through me. _

_"You know what I'm trying to say, right?" _

_I nod._

Yes, exactly. That he's going to turn into some married, lovey-dovey idiot.

_"You get that you're still my best friend?"_

No. That I don't get.

_I bite the inside of my cheek. My throat is tightening. _

_"Johanna, I'll always be here for you, understand?"_

NO! For the thousandth time, NO, I DON'T understand! I do, but I won't believe it.

_"Jo?"_

Stop looking at me, you fucking son of a bitch_, I think. _And don't call me 'Jo'.

_"I love you, Jo. Like a brother does to his sister."_

_We never had sex. We only kissed and I only stripped for him and let him put his hands on me, but still, I start to cry. Finnick gets up from his seat and hugs me tightly to him. "This is the last night of your visit," he says. "Let's spend it together. We'll do whatever you want." He sees my expression and adds, "Whatever you want that doesn't involve having sex." I laugh a watery laugh, a laughing/crying laugh.  
_

_"All right," I say. "Let's go down to the beach." _

_We end up making a fire on the beach, sitting side-by-side and laughing about dumb things we did years ago. We talk about everything from his first Capitol lover to the day I won the Hunger Games. Oddly, none of it feels uncomfortable. For this last night, I get to be with the Finnick I know. The one that smiles at me and laughs at all my jokes, even the bad ones, and tells jokes himself. The one that, when it gets cold, takes off his shirt and gives it to me. The one that loves me like I'm his sister._

**I would love it if we got to ten or fifteen reviews! Hint... hint... it doesn't take that long... Anyway, I'd really like some feedback on my writing, not to mention requests.**


	3. Leeg Two

**All right, I know that this is really random. Leeg Two? Why ****_her?_**** Well, here is why. I'm a twin, and I have been referred to as "Twin Two" so many times I want to scream. (I'm the second-born twin.) I personally feel sorry for Leeg Two.**

**Suzanne Collins is one of the best writers ever, but here is one thing I don't like. How they refer to the Leeg sisters as Leeg One and Leeg Two. I know that they're in the army, and Boggs doesn't call anyone by their first name. But Suzanne Collins could've said more. Their appearances or their personalities maybe? But no, they're just extra characters that get killed by mutts and poison darts. I would've made them more interesting, so that's why I'm going to try to do now. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my sister, Catching Fireflies. (Yes, she was the first-born twin.) All of these chapters will be dedicated to her, because she's the only one with character requests... if you don't request them first!**

I wonder if everyone sees twins as the same person. I, for one, don't. But there are an insane number of people that actually do. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Honestly, I don't want to get into the details here. Twins _could've _been one person. But they aren't. Not many people keep that in mind. Not even when they think of the bravest twins ever to exist in the rebellion, the Leeg sisters.

Not many people know that they were born only a minute apart. Not many people know that the woman the Star Squad referred to as Leeg One's name was actually Maria. Leeg Two was actually named Adriana. They were the best of friends when they were alive. So, as I sit here in the rebel's graveyard by their headstones, I write this for all of you.

*Small Things About Adriana Leeg, _otherwise known as Leeg Two_*

-I, Johanna Mason, got this story from Mrs. Leeg, the twins' elderly mother

_Adriana Leeg walks down the hall. _To the newer citizens of Thirteen, it must feel like a tunnel,_ she realizes. _But since I was born here I've never thought of it that way. _She turns the corner and gets to the elevator. When it opens, she finds none other in it than her sister, Maria, slouched against the wall and scowling._

_"Addy," she says, looking furious, though she's using her sister's nickname. "We're not on the front lines!" Her words make Adriana's mind spin out of control with thoughts about having to stay at home for the war. That is her very worst nightmare. She hates the Capitol and wants to do something about it._

_"What? That's impossible!" Adriana cries out as the elevator shoots upward. "I knew I missed the meeting at Command, but I didn't know I missed _that _much!"_

_"We have to be on the fucking CAPITOL STREETS!" snarls Maria. "Being filmed the whole time just because the damn Mockingjay is in our squad!"_

_"She is?" Adriana asks furiously. "I hate that bitch! She's so young! Of _course_ she got in our squad. We're the best sharpshooter's squad. She's all right with that bow and arrow of hers, but with a gun? She always gets whatever she wants!" _

_"I know!" Maria says. "And you'll never believe what our squad is going to be known as. The goddamned, motherfucking STAR SQUAD!" _

_The elevator stops and Maria starts to stomp out. Then she turns toward Adriana, and they embrace for a second. Then the elevator starts to shut around the both of them, and they are forced to separate. Maria heads off toward the training grounds to train the new soldiers, and Adriana continues upward. She doesn't know why. Maybe she wants to see what it looks like to be above ground. Maybe she wants to be alone as she ponders about the Star Squad._

_When she reaches ground level, she is stopped by a soldier. "Solider Adriana Leeg," says the soldier. "You are not permitted to go above ground at this time." _

_"I know I'm not," Adriana says. "But this time, let me off, all right? Here," she adds, handing the soldier some money. "Take this and don't tell Coin I'm out here." The soldier was one of the less experienced ones, only good for guarding the district. His eyes widen at the sight of the coins._

_"I won't tell," he promises. She goes through the DNA scans, the retinal scans, and every other scan there is before she can step above ground. Then, cautiously, she starts up the steps to the outside. _

I wonder what it's like out there, _she thinks, hesitating for a second. _After all, it could be horrible. I wouldn't know. I've never been outside , when I trained to be a soldier, that was outside. But I couldn't see anything but the track we ran around and the training grounds.

_Then, she takes the final steps and opens the door. Steps outside._

_The expression on her face is so thrilled that words can't describe it. She's grinning as she see the red, orange, and yellow leaves that litter the ground and hang on to the tree branches. And the sky is so blue! Adriana had never seen that shade of blue before. Only a plain navy blue. And the way this place smells, she can only think of it as smelling like sunshine and happiness. There aren't many flowers blooming, but the few seems like so many to Adriana. She plucks a small white flower and feels the petals, fascinated. The sunshine beats down on her, making her feel pleasantly warm. She sees the deep holes the bombs had made in the ground, but she doesn't care about them. This world she'd never seen seems endless and endlessly beautiful. She tilts her face up at the sun, squinting. It's so bright to her it's unimaginable. _

_Adriana starts walking into the forest. It's just as gorgeous. She feels like she could climb every tree, pick every flower, and walk for the rest of her days. Finally, she decides to climb one tree, just to see what it's like. She carefully places her hands and feet and starts to climb. When she gets to a branch around the middle of the tree, she stops. Leans against the tree trunk and sighs happily. Shrilly, she hears a bird behind her. It's a mockingjay. It sings in a low voice, yet harsh and shouting. It's not until Adriana hears the shouts of, "Leeg Two? Where the hell did you go?" that she realizes the mockingjay is mimicking Boggs. She smiles and doesn't reveal her location. She whistles a simple tune, one she heard at Finnick Odair's and Annie Cresta's wedding. The District Four wedding song. The mockingjays hear it whistled all the way through three times, but then they start to sing. They repeat the song back to Adriana, in a stunningly beautiful harmony. She starts to whistle the melody along with them._

_She wonders what's so bad about this place that Coin wouldn't let her see it. She decides that nothing is wrong in this place at all. It becomes her tradition. Paying off the guard and sneaking to the forest. _

_It's no wonder, while she's dying, her last thought is of the mockingjay's singing that perfect day._


	4. WiressBeetee, READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Thanks to theluckypasta, who requested Wiress and Beetee both. I'm doing a chapter on them together, I hope that's okay with everyone. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with my other fanfics. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Tick-tock. The arena's a clock.

That's pretty much all Nuts- oh, sorry, _Wiress_- said that we made sense of. She wasn't like Mags, whose voice was garbled. Wiress just trailed off. It made her sound so much older than she was.

I can still hear Fire Girl say "Lay off her" in that stupid voice of hers. _Well, now I'm laying off her, bitch,_ I think, wishing Fire Girl could hear me. _Joke's on you. _Wiress used to be a talker, before she was too embarrassed to talk. When she was young, she was terrorized by the other kids about her speech problem. She decided that, in order not to be teased, she just wouldn't talk. And she firmly believed in this until one person came along that understood her. And that person was none other than Beetee.

*Small Things About Wiress/Beetee*

-I, Johanna Mason, once asking Beetee how him and Wiress met, and this was his answer

_Wiress timidly waits outside the school building, waiting for school to start. She fiddles with her long black braids. She's a nervous, twitchy type, always has been, always will be. She hopes that no one will notice her standing there, but she is wrong. _

_"Hey, look!" calls a boy. "It's that one girl that can't..." He mimes the way Wiress trails off when she's talking. Wiress is furious, but she doesn't say anything. She bites her lip and looks at the ground. She was born with that stupid speech impediment, and it will be with her for the rest of her life. And she hates it more than anything. _

_The school bell rings. The gang of boys that were surrounding Wiress, laughing at her, run inside. Wiress quietly trails after them. She finds her first class easily. She has History of District Three first. She sits down in the back of the room shyly, staring around the room in that way shy people do. She wants so badly to talk with them, laugh with them. Normally. _

_"Welcome to tenth grade!" says the teacher for History. "Roll call, as usual!" _Oh no, oh no,_ Wiress silently chants. She hates roll call. _

_"Abram, Electra."_

_"Here!" says a pretty, perky girl in the second row. _

_"Branson, Wiress." Wiress gulps. _

_"H-h-here," she stutters. Unfortunately, the teacher doesn't hear her. _

_"Where's Wiress? It's the first day of school, she shouldn't miss this!" says the teacher._

_"I'm right..." starts Wiress, but as usual, she can't finish her sentence. She blushes bright red and feels her cheeks heating up. _

_Everyone bursts out laughing, even the teacher. Wiress's eyes fill with tears of humiliation and shame. _

_"Here," says a new voice sharply. _

_"Hm?" says the teacher. He turns toward the classroom door. And his eyes bug out._

_In the threshold of our class, stands a new boy. He has a crooked grin, creamy light brown skin, almond-shaped brown eyes, and longish black hair. He's grinning right at Wiress. _

_She knows who this is. It's Beetee Holland, last year's victor. Why is he in her classroom?_

_And did he just finish her sentence?_

_"I'm going to go to school for this one more year," explains Beetee to the teacher. "I didn't have to, but I chose to." He smiles at me again, and Wiress smiles back gratefully. "Anyway, you were looking for Wiress? She's here, and she said so. Or are you deaf?" The teacher's mouth drops open. Wiress's nearly does too. She's only seen Beetee on the television during last year's Games. He was much quieter and more nervous then. _

_"All right. You sit next to her, if you like her so much," says the teacher, not to be outdone. Beetee doesn't say anything else, just gathers his books and sits in the two-person desk beside Wiress. "Okay, class. Settle down. We're doing group projects on the Dark Days." Everyone cheers. In District Three, everyone loves to learn. Then Wiress turns ashen as she realizes her partner is none other than Beetee. _

_"So, the Dark Days. They lasted a hundred years, right, Wiress?" asks Beetee, turning toward Wiress. He smiles again. Is her trying to make her die of happiness? Wiress knows she likes him already._

_"No," Wiress says. "They lasted one-hundred and two..." Then she trails off. In front of a victor! She blushes again._

_"Years," says Beetee. "Don't worry about it, Wiress. And good job, knowing that."_

_"District Three was..." Wiress starts, but she can't continue._

_"Under lockdown," says Beetee. He scribbles something down on his notebook. _

_"How?" Wiress asks simply. Beetee knows what she means: How do you know what I'm about to say?_

_"Just a lucky guess," Beetee says. Wiress nods. But she still wonders. _

* * *

**Everyone, I feel really bad about doing this, but I'm ending this fanfic. ****Why? Well, here're my reasons.**

**1. I'm focusing on both of my SYOTs. (Don't worry, Hungry For The Hunger Games, Nightmares That Are Life, The Tributes' Graveyard, and my others are still active.)**

**2. I'm trying to write a book, and as much as I love fanfiction, it's distracting me. (Don't worry, I'M NOT QUITTING!)**

**3. Even though this next week or so isn't that hectic, I'm going to be pretty busy this summer.**

**4. If you want to hear about the dead tributes and victors, you can read The Tributes' Graveyard, one of my other fanfics. It's written in Death's POV, so it's pretty different from this one.**

**5. And finally, I'm not really feeling inspired to write this fanfic. Sorry, but it's true. Hope you enjoyed my other chapters, though. **


End file.
